


Death Valley

by knightsirbedivere



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Bathroom Sex, Butt Plugs, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Harry Hart is a dirty old man, Lace Panties, M/M, Master/Pet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Requited Love, Resolved Sexual Tension, Semi-Public Sex, Shotgunning, Undercover, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism, author wish fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightsirbedivere/pseuds/knightsirbedivere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An undercover mission in California goes awry when Harry and Eggsy hide their feelings from one another, but tell that to the contact high.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Valley

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Fall Out Boy's Death Valley](https://youtu.be/Ti3mHhCc1Jg), hence the title and literally everything that happens in the fic. Um, let me know if I need to fix my tagging at all please, I know it's a lot and some of those are just barely mentioned. I cross-post everything to my Tumblr in case you prefer reading there. Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://shisuitas.tumblr.com).

“So it’s not a honeypot?” Eggsy asks as he reviews the file.

“No, you’re going in with Harry as a rent-boy to break up an underground drug ring. And yes, before you say it, you have to act like you want to be with Galahad.” Merlin throws back at him, closing the file and staring at Eggsy, daring him to complain. He sighs and throws his hands in the air, knowing he can’t escape his fate.

“Well Lamorak, Galahad…you’re dismissed.”

Harry stands and quickly makes his way out of Merlin’s office, Eggsy notices the closed off expression on his face and Eggsy goes to follow him.

“Harry! Wait up, what’s the matter? You peeved about tha mission? C'mon, I’m sure you’ve done plenty of missions like this.” Eggsy looks up at his mentor and doesn’t miss the slight blush on his cheeks.

“Oh,” Eggsy slows his pace and stops, “I’ll catch you later then ‘Arry.”

* * *

“Yeah Rox, I dunno, it seemed like he was embarrassed by me. Like he didn’t wanna be seen wif me.” 

“Did he say anything? Honestly Eggsy, maybe you read the situation wrong.” 

“No I’m tellin’ you, he was tense and it was like he was angry at me, didn’t say nothing to me,” Eggsy presses his palm against his eye in hopes of quelling his emotions. “I dunno how I’m supposed to act like I wanna be there with him, even for the sake of the mission, if he’s embarrassed by me.“ 

“You’re just worried about your feelings reaching the light of day, aren’t you?” Roxy laughs as Eggsy nearly screeches at her to ‘shut her mouth so help him’. 

“It’ll be fine Eggsy, enjoy California, I’ve gotta go Alastair keeps pestering me about dinner.”

“Say hi for me, appreciate ya Rox.’” he hangs up and rubs at his temples, feeling a headache beginning to blossom behind his eyes. Eggsy was going to have a hell of a time in California. 

* * *

Harry could barely contain himself at the idea of Eggsy hanging off him, even if it was just for the mission, he couldn’t help but think about Eggsy’s hands on him. So when he ignored Eggsy it was out of necessity that he wouldn’t notice how Harry’s trousers tented slightly. Even now on the plane, Harry has a hard time making eye contact and an even more difficult time making conversation. 

“What the fuck, Merlin? What the fuck is this?” he can hear Eggsy say with disgust, “M’ supposed to be a rent-boy not a prostitute, you’re sick yeah?”

Harry turns to figure out the source of Eggsy’s distress and is immediately on the same page when he’s greeted with an image of Eggsy holding baby-pink lace panties at an arms length. 

“Really Merlin, he’s not going to need anything of the sort, I’m going to keep it strictly professional. That’s a nice gag though.” Harry winks at Eggsy to make sure Merlin will see his approval and Eggsy flips him off. 

“Enough of the schoolboy banter, Eggsy you will need to put on a show, if you keep rummaging through the wardrobe you’ll find your usual preferred wear.”

“Well, why am I gonna need pink panties?”

“To prove you did some sort of unsavory deed, in case anyone doubts the validity of your relationship, still, you’ll unfortunately need to go in wearing them.” 

“For fucks sake Merlin, why couldn’t Rox do this?” 

“Too flashy and distasteful, considering the drug lord is gay and he runs a gay bar.” Eggsy can hear Merlin narrowing his eyes at him for not reviewing the file. 

“Could’ve at least given it some gold, you know how well baby pink n’ gold look on me? They look fuckin’ ace.” 

“You’re there in thirty, go get ready,” Merlin barks at them to kick them in gear, “Oh and Harry, you can’t hide your feelings for him from me.”

* * *

Eggsy groans and shimmies against the seat of the car in an aborted attempt to relieve the uncomfortable sensation of the lace on his arse. Harry chuckles and pats Eggsy’s knee reassuringly, as if he knows how Eggsy feels. He gives him a glare and shoves his hand away like a child, Harry’s touch isn’t helpful in the slightest when he’s overheated with embarrassment. They roll up to the garish building and Eggsy is about to ask what pet-names to use but Harry ignores him yet again and he huffs petulantly, still he puts on the quiet rent-boy air when Harry opens the door for him and takes his hand. They know they’re a spectacle but they’re also rich and posh and refuse to give anyone the time of day as they get to their destination within the club. Harry wrinkles his nose at the smell of pot in the air and Eggsy remembers trying to explain the bongs in his room to the Kingsman agency when he moved out, he can say that he hasn’t smoked, or even thought about it until now. He simultaneously hopes for the opportunity to smoke and detests the idea, probably because of what Harry would think. When Harry uncurls his hand from Eggsy’s waist he raises his eyes and takes in his surroundings so Merlin can have a second set of eyes even if he’s a little unfocused. 

“Brazen boy, you’re not a free toy for everyone to see. Show Daddy some respect, I trained you better than that.” Harry says loud enough for everyone who saw Eggsy raise his head to hear, he blushes and balls his hands into fists at his sides.

“Yes sir.” he replies softly despite the shame reaching deep enough to let tears well in his eyes. Merlin chides Harry by telling him he’s disgusting and Harry chuckles as he runs the backs of his fingers against Eggsy’s cheek. A tear falls on the lip of his glasses as Harry lifts his face to make Eggsy look at him and Harry clucks his tongue and swipes it away with his thumb. 

“Daddy didn’t mean to make you cry baby, now go find a seat for us and stand there, would you like something to drink?” Harry points to the semicircular table and Eggsy nods.

“Water please Daddy.” Eggsy doesn’t think he’ll last the night if he has to keep calling Harry “Daddy” but he dutifully obeys and finds a seat for them. He ignores the other men and squares his shoulders, keeping up the Master/pet facade just so Harry won’t tease him. It’s to no avail when Harry comes back and shuffles Eggsy onto his lap, with one thigh between his legs. 

“Never thought the marines would prepare me for this, dirty old man.” Eggsy leans and whispers into Harry’s ear and has to hold back a snicker when Merlin barks out a laugh and a soft but proud, “Yes Eggsy.” Harry watches the others play some poker and after a bit he asks to join which sufficiently gets the rest of the men’s attention, or at least the ones who hadn’t been interested in Eggsy. When Harry wins a couple of rounds people pay more attention to them and Eggsy can feel the heated gazes being directed at him despite not being able to see anything but Harry. Someone passes a fresh joint to Harry and mumbles something about his pet being tense and he bristles when Merlin tells Harry that it’s fine and he should take it. He can practically hear every man in the room wait with bated breath as Harry lights it and brings it to his own lips instead, turning Eggsy’s face to his and shotgunning it. Eggsy keeps a shudder to himself and loves the contact Harry gives him. If Harry notices the way Eggsy’s thighs twitch against his leg he doesn’t say anything and if he doesn’t want to chide the boy on how his fingers are messing up his hair then that’s Harry’s business. After a few more hits Eggsy is relaxed against Harry, softly kissing his neck and carding his fingers through his hair, idly shifting his hips against Harry’s leg to alleviate the strain against the lace. Harry certainly doesn’t help his problem at all by running his hand down the back of Eggsy’s leg and occasionally pulling him closer. When Harry motions for him to stand he tries his best to hide how he’s tented his trousers and makes sure to keep his head down. He feels wobbly and he leans heavily on Harry for support as he drags them to the restrooms. 

“Eggsy for god’s sake,” Harry puts his hands on either side of his face, “If I had known I wouldn’t have shotgunned you.” 

“If you ‘ad known what Daddy?” Eggsy says thickly, enjoying Harry’s warm hands on his face.

“How it would affect you. Eggsy you’ve been rutting against me like a mutt.” 

“Fits the character,” Merlin says something about the perfect opportunity and Eggsy remembers that this could be beneficial, “You can fuck me, I want it.” Merlin coughs and Harry drops his hands from Eggsy’s face and Eggsy feels shame and closes up all thoughts of being with Harry. “M sorry. I dunno what I was thinking, sorry I’m such an embarrassment Harry I’ll just leave.” Eggsy mumbles and starts to back away from Harry when fingers clasp around his wrist. 

“No Eggsy you don’t embarrass me, that’s…that is something I also want.” Eggsy feels fuzzy and he’s not sure if it’s from the pot or having his feelings reciprocated but he feels Harry’s hands on his waist and he doesn’t mind. “Wish we had somewhere better to do this but I brought something just in case. Please Eggsy, take your time.” Harry pulls a small rose plug out of his jacket pocket and Eggsy’s knees go weak. Merlin brings them back to reality by shrieking in their ears about the mark moving and needing to get back on the floor. This however doesn’t stop them from taking off their glasses and shoving them in their pockets, not sparing Merlin from hearing them. Eggsy works two fingers into himself and Harry has to restrain himself from touching, otherwise they would lose their target. Harry relishes in how easily the plug slides into Eggsy and loves the soft breathy moans of “daddy” and “harry” when he teases Eggsy with it. They leave the restroom a lot more flushed and in worse shape than when they went in. Their target notices them immediately, or at least he notices Eggsy immediately which grates on Harry’s nerves, to their benefit as the mission was too inconvenient now. So Harry makes sweet talk with him and shows Eggsy off like some prize the drug lord can win, he’s not sure if Eggsy’s acting anymore but it’s helping them all the same. 

“Would you like to go back and discuss business and…help your pet fix his problem?” Says the target, his words dripping honey and lust. He thinks he’ll get a free show, he may not be wrong. Harry’s had to regain his composure and focus on the target, meaning his erection has greatly flagged despite Eggsy’s needy attentions. They walk back to the “business room” which isn’t terrible but it’s small and Eggsy slides to his knees onto the pillow Harry laid down and opens Harry’s trousers. Eggsy waits for Harry to motion and when he nods Eggsy takes his half-hard prick into his mouth, resting his head in Harry’s lap. Eggsy sits unmoving while Harry gets the information he needs. That doesn’t mean Harry isn’t affected by the fact that the head of his cock is at the back of Eggsy’s throat. So when Eggsy is rewarded with Harry’s hand at his throat feeling how deep Eggsy’s taken him, he hums appreciatively. Harry can’t help but thrust into Eggsy’s mouth, he’s done so well, but he gets a few thrusts in and comes down Eggsy’s throat. So when Eggsy pulls off and grabs his pocket square to wipe his mouth does Harry notices that Eggsy drooled enough to make a large wet spot in front of him. Merlin, the damned voyeur, makes a strangled sound and breathes out, “God that boy.”

"Thank you Daddy.” Eggsy says softly and Harry gently runs his fingers through his hair. His night is going much better than expected.

“You’re very welcome my boy.” Harry gushes and if it comes out too fondly then at least he could say he was high or caught up in the moment. It’s a shit time and place for them to have confessed but what better time than in a bathroom at a bar in California? He hauls Eggsy back onto his lap and kisses the corner of his mouth while running his hand on the inside of Eggsy’s thigh. He whispers to Eggsy about getting on with the mission so he can get the young man into his bed and Eggsy readily agrees. 

“Would you go over and help Mr. Thompson please? I’m sure he would love to have a turn with you.” Harry nearly growls at the thought of having to share Eggsy, but he knows he has to put his jealousy on hold. Eggsy politely nods and crawls over to the target’s desk. 

“B-but Mr. Asher, he’s your pet, I couldn’t ask that of you.” The target sputters and Harry knows Eggsy is pissed about being treated as a toy. So when Eggsy speaks it comes as a surprise to their target and it’s just the one they need.

“Well you’re disrespecting his pet by doubting my talents, not that you’d ever get a chance with me anyways mate.” 

“Well don’t waste anything on decorum then Eggsy, you gonna hit him with amnesia?” Merlin pipes up in their ears and Harry’s just a bit more on top of the game, the target goes down in an instant and Eggsy lifts him over his shoulder with a grunt. 

“That’s fine Eggsy, you did a wonderful job.” Harry showers him with the pride and Merlin snorts pointedly at the choice of words, and directs Harry about where to go from there. After they have the equipment and tech they need Merlin tells Eggsy to hold a fire up to one of the water sprinklers on the ceiling. It doesn’t please Harry but he doesn’t protest until they start getting rained on and Eggsy’s laughing as they run down the halls trying their hardest to avoid bullets and keep up with Merlin through the din of shouts and the fire alarms. It’s all okay so long as Harry can hear the crack of the butt of Eggsy’s gun against skin and bone, punctuated by laughter, until it’s cut off and the fire alarms stop. Harry’s soaked right down to his shoes and he goes skidding right into Eggsy, arms wrapping around him and pulling him bodily out of the way of several pursuers. 

“Why on earth would you stop boy?” Harry accuses when he closes the door behind them, feeling the heat of Eggsy’s skin beneath his suit.

“The alarms stopped, I thought they gave up.” Eggsy admits and there’s the slightest hint of shame underneath it. 

“They never stop, you know that. Merlin, can you find us a way out.” Harry asks after he shakes his head at Eggsy. Eggsy’s cold wet fingers on Harry’s forehead shock him back to the small room he shoved them in, brushing the hair out of Harry’s face seems more intimate than it normally would be. 

“So if I don’t embarrass you, do you like me?” Comes the soft and genuine question as Eggsy busies himself with fixing Harry’s lapels. 

“Yes, I do like you, quite a bit if I’m being honest.” Harry doesn’t falter under the attention, he’s never minded Eggsy asking him any question. Eggsy’s hands stop under the thickest part of the lapels and bright watering eyes meet his and Merlin interrupts the moment perfectly.

“Gentlemen, if you had gone not fifteen feet further and to the left you would’ve been out of the building and on your way to the plane. Instead you’re in a broom closet soaked and confessing your feelings for one another, excellent choice.” Merlin begins cheerily and finishes with a pathetic sounding sip of his tea. They step out of the closet with guns at either side and jog quickly to the aforementioned door, ignoring the squeaking of their wet oxfords on the tile. The warm California air washes over them as they carefully steal their way to the valet parking and make the getaway. Merlin checks over the tech from Harry’s point of view and Eggsy begins the write-up of the report, they finish by the time they get changed and situated on the plane. They turn off their glasses and put them in their cases and resume the scene from the closet without the interruption. 

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, I had been…hiding my feelings for you as well.” Eggsy presses. Harry smiles and places a soft kiss on Eggsy’s damp head. Hands push on his chest before he can get too comfortable and Eggsy glares at him. 

“Really, why did you have me call you ‘daddy’, sick old man.” 

“Wouldn’t have called me a sick old man when we were in that bathroom, would you? You felt fine calling me ‘daddy’ then, we can ask Merlin.” Harry threatens and Eggsy remembers all too quickly what happened in that bathroom. 

“You’re still gross and why were you carrying this damned thing anyway? Were you hoping I would confess my feelings for you and fall at your feet?” 

“Actually no…again, like the pants, it was for the mission, I just didn’t make a big deal of it. Can’t say it wasn’t a convenient little gift.” Harry motions Eggsy over with one hand and frowns when he doesn’t feel the lace underneath the pyjama bottoms as he grabs Eggsy’s arse. 

“They were soaked ‘Arry, I’m not gonna freeze because you have an affinity for pink lace.” Eggsy stares down at him, his hands slipping over Harry’s and he manages to wiggle the bottoms down enough that Harry’s mouth can lave over his hip. 

“Well I think I like no pants even more.” Harry glances up at him and Eggsy pushes his hips closer. 

“You n’ me both, Harry.” 


End file.
